


The Adventures of Bucky and Food

by kayliemalinza



Series: The Brooklyn Buchanans [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally <a href="http://kayliemalinza.tumblr.com/post/83537187638/pretty-sure-that-even-60-years-later-steve">posted on Tumblr</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Bucky and Food

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Adventures of Barnes and Tomatoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607875) by [kayliemalinza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza). 



> Originally [posted on Tumblr](http://kayliemalinza.tumblr.com/post/83537187638/pretty-sure-that-even-60-years-later-steve).

pretty sure that even 60 years later steve remembers exactly how bucky likes his hot dogs

(and he _should_ , how many times has he been stuck there at the cart, standing off to the side with his conservative weiner while bucky annoys the vendor by walking him through every single step and ingredient: no no no not like that, a little more sloppy now _bucky come on there’s a line_ now some of that and then that _there’s more toppings than hot dog by this point_ shut up steve _i’m really sorry about my friend_ hey buddy did i ask for sauerkraut? take that crap off _bucky–_ )

steve is far more polite and efficient, rattles it off to the vendor and makes sure to tip, and then he hands the whole mess to bucky

who stares at it

lifts it to his mouth

chews his way through the hot dog with the same steady pace and dispassionate stare as someone eating packet rations

**Author's Note:**

> #funny sometimes natasha eats that way too #other times she eats the worst shit with the same small smile and shining eyes as a debutante handling hor d'ouerves at a dinner party #just to keep in practice


End file.
